Another day in the life of the monkees
by Monkeemama1985
Summary: A long awaited sequel to a day in the life of the monkees


**_Author's note_** ** _Hey everyone its monkeemama and I was going through my stories on my profile and came across one of the first Monkees' stories that I have written And I decided to give it what I think is a long overdue sequel. This story and the one before it have nothing to do with my other Monkees fics,but if you want to know which of my stories actually do fit together, check out Papa Jones blues and its prequel A distant night bird mocks the sun. ~monkeemama~_** Chapter One:Two years after the first audition

It had been two years after the guys had first auditioned for Mr. Henderson and began their annual job at the ski resort. Since it would be nearing the start of the winter season soon,the guys and Stephanie were keeping themselves busy with both work and school.

To keep money coming into the house, each Monkee wound up getting actual jobs during the day and playing a few gigs here and there during the night,which although seemed tiresome after awhile the guys knew that they had to keep it up for as long as they possibly could.

It was on a Saturday morning when both the guys and Stephanie had the day off,that everyone was sitting around in their pajamas watching Saturday morning cartoons which had been decided upon by Micky who thought that everyone could use a laugh after the long grueling week they had all had.

Sitting on the floor next to Davy,Stephanie wrapped her arms around his arm as she snuggled closely to him,which received an eye roll from Mike while Micky and Peter both shook their heads. As they were in the middle of watching _Bugs Bunny_ who Micky tried imitating, the telephone suddenly began ringing very loudly,resulting in groans coming from each Monkee.

After arguing over who should answer the phone, Stephanie let out an exasperated sigh as she got up from the floor and went to see who was calling. Picking up the receiver,Stephanie heard the voice of Ms. Pennyfeather who was the secretary of Mr. Henderson telling her that Mr.Henderson wanted the boys to stop by the office this morning.

After hanging up the phone,Stephanie went back over to where the guys were still watching cartoons then sat down next to Davy as she told them who was on the phone.

"That was Mr.Henderson's secretary, she said that he wanted to see y'all at his office this morning." said Stephanie

"I wonder what's up." said Micky

"I don't know." said Mike "But we better get dressed, so we can find out whatever's going on."

"You don't suppose he's gonna fire us do you?" asked Davy

"I have no idea tiny." Mike sighed

"Hey Steph,are you coming too?" asked Peter

"I guess so,since y'all might need me there too."Stephanie sighed as she got up from the floor

About fifteen minutes later,everyone was finally dressed and ready to go. So after Mike locked the front door,they all piled into the monkeemobile and made their way downtown.

Wondering exactly what Mr. Henderson wanted to talk to them about the entire time they were driving there,the guys and Stephanie finally arrived to where they needed to be,and received an unexpected welcome from Mr. Henderson himself who just happened to come out of the building just as the car pulled up in front.

" Ah boys,its about time you got here."Mr. Henderson said with a slight sigh "I was beginning to wonder if you were to show up here at all."

"Not us Mr. Henderson sir." Peter said as he shook his head

"Good. Now that you boys are here we can get down to the business matter at hand." said Mr.Henderson

"Out here?" Micky asked as he looked all around "Are you sure about that?"

"We could go into the office,but this should only take a few minutes since the four of you already work for me." sighed Mr. Henderson

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" asked Mike

"Well boys,as you know it will soon be time for you to begin working down at the ski lodge but this year I have something a bit different in mind for all of you." said Mr.Henderson

"What exactly did you have in mind?" asked Peter

"Well boys,I've recently acquired a new business investment and I wanted you boys to be the entertainment upon her maiden voyage in a few days." said Mr.Henderson

"Maiden voyage? What like a boat or something?" asked Davy

"Not exactly a boat son,more like a ship." said Mr.Henderson "A cruise ship to be exaxct."

"But aren't boats and ships the same thing?" asked Peter scratching his head a bit

"Not now Pete." Micky sighed

"Look Mr.Henderson,we're just a rock and roll band and,I dont think that having us perform on your new ship is such a good idea." Mike said as he shook his head

"I understand your doubts Nesmith,but I think you boys should at least take the time to think this over before making your final decision because,I can promise you that if you do decide to take this job you wont regret a single minute of it." Mr. Henderson said as he turned to enter the building

Standing on the sidewalk infront of the building,the guys suddenly turned their attention to Stephanie who had remained silent the entire time. Although she had helped them out the last time,Stephanie decided before speaking to the guys that,this was something that they needed to figure out on their own.

Smiling slightly,Stephanie walked towards the car as the guys quickly followed behind hoping to get an answer from her on what they should do.

Still having not said anything from the time they left Mr.Henderson's building up until they finally got home,Stephanie knew that she needed to say something to them sooner or later,especially since they wouldn't stop staring at,or following her every move she made around the house .

"Alright,y'all are starting to drive me nuts. What exactly am I supposed to say to you so the four of you can leave me be?" Stephanie asked with an exasperated sigh

"We just wanna know what you think we should do."asked Davy

" Why me? Why are y'all depending on me to figure this out for you? Cant you just once think for yourselves?"asked Stephanie

"We wouldn't have even gotten that second chance with Mr. Henderson if it wasnt for you steph,so you're kind of like our good luck charm." said Micky as he sat next to her on the couch

"I think what Micky is tryin to say kid,is that none of this would have been possible without you." Mike sighed "Sure we had a few gigs here and there,which sometimes worked out and some that didnt but it wasnt til you moved in that,things started working out better for all of us including you."

Thinking it over in her head for a few minutes,Stephanie looked at the four monkees and let out a small sigh.

"Okay,I think y'all should go for it." said Stephanie

"I'll call Mr.Henderson and tell him that,we're taking the gig." said Mike

"And I'll get the costumes!" Micky said as he rushed off in a hurry

"Costumes? What does he mean by that?" asked Davy as he looked over at both Peter and Stephanie


End file.
